This invention relates to tools and more particularly, a tool for use in setting the timing on diesel engines made by Cummins Engine Co., Inc. ("Cummins"), specifically, the Cummins' B&C series engines equipped with an in-line injection pump.
Maintaining the proper timing of fuel injection pumps on diesel engines is important to the overall performance and useful life of a diesel engine. Currently the procedure used to set the timing of in-line injection pumps on diesel engines is a very time-consuming static process normally taking in excess of two hours to accomplish. Furthermore, as current timing procedures require the fuel injection pump to be turned to the proper timing position, the diesel engine itself must be rotated manually, often with difficulty to get the pump in the proper timing position. The latter process is often a trial and error procedure which is not only time consuming, but costly in terms of labor and down time.
Thus, a need exists for a device and method for setting the timing of diesel engine injection pumps which is easier, faster and more accurate.
The prior patented art contains no tool like the present invention. There are a few devices for use in timing of diesel or internal combustion engines, but none has the same structure, purposes or benefits of the present invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,947 issued to Manganelli on Aug. 15, 1995, teaches a tool for locking the flywheel of a diesel engine in place for timing purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,941 issued to Carpenter on May 16, 1995, concerns a diesel engine service kit, including a holding fixture and tools without having to remove the engine bolt or needing a separate dial indicator. British Patent No. 4239 issued on Oct. 30, 1913, discloses a timing device for use on internal combustion engines. Other devices in the prior art having partial similarities and structures but for other purposes include those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,290 issued to Fought, et al. on Jun. 20, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,005 issued Hsiao on Jun. 14, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,504 issued to Clark on Nov. 7, 1961; U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,108 issued to Stillwagon, Jr. on Dec. 28, 1971; and Japan Patent No. 3-128402, dated May 31, 1991. However, none of the latter patents show devices which are the same or useable for similar purposes.
Briefly, the present invention provides a tool and method which reduces the time required to set the timing of a diesel engine using current procedures of more than two hours to approximately thirty minutes, a four-fold time savings. Further, this invention enables one to turn the fuel injection pump to the proper timing position without having to manually rotate the diesel engine to do so. The tool is comprised of two components: one piece is a hollow cylindrical tube having a right-handed thread on an internal surface of the tube extending approximately one-half its length. This right-handed threaded internal surface is for attachment to a fuel injection pump. The other half of the tube has a left-hand thread on the external surface thereof and a square socket wrench drive cut into the end. The second piece is also a cylindrical hollow tube which has an internal surface with a left-handed thread for rotatable attachment to the left-hand thread on the external surface of the first cylindrical piece. This second piece also has a wrench extension on the opposite end for applying a wrench thereto.
The present invention is for use on Cummins' diesel engines which use in-line mechanical fuel injection pumps as opposed to diesel engines that use electronic injection systems. Although most diesel engines currently being manufactured now employ electronic injection systems, there are many diesel engines still being made and/or still be used in trucks, particularly those made by Dodge, boats and other vehicles which would benefit from the present invention.